Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless authentication system and a wireless authentication method, and more particularly, to a wireless authentication system and a wireless authentication method capable of enhancing authentication security.
Description of Related Arts
As related technology keeps improving, different kinds of authentication methods are developed for protecting a particular device or information from being stolen or misappropriated. Generally, password authentication methods comprise static password authentication and dynamic password authentication. In contrast to the static password authentication using a fixed password, the dynamic password authentication uses a variable password to protect data, and the variable password is changed every time when a protection mechanism is deactivated, so as to enhance authentication security. However, when an electronic device (such as a mobile phone) is used to deactivate a protection mechanism of a protected device, the variable password will be transmitted between the electronic device and the protected device wirelessly, such that the variable password is easy to be intercepted. Therefore, the authentication method of the prior art can not effectively protect the particular device or information from being stolen or misappropriated.